Panther Commander
The Panther Commander is an unnamed background character in the anime, but takes a more prominent role in the manga spinoff, Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu. Profile The Panther Commander goes to Kuromorimine Girls High School. As her name suggests, she commands the school's Panzer V Panther Tank. In the match against Ooarai, the Panther Commander was part of Maho Nishizumi's main force. When the Ooarai team was forced on top of a hill, she led the right flank against the Ooarai team. However, during her assault, Turtle Team initiated the "Teasy Tease" operation, wrecking the tracks of the Jagdpanther, and pulling up in the midst of the Pather Commander's formation, specifically between tanks 11 and 15. The Panther Commander saw them approaching from one of her cupola viewports, and drew her team's attention to the intruding Hetzer. She then immediately pointed out that they would be unable to engage the Hetzer due to the risk of friendly fire. Her complaints were hailed by Tank 17, a Jagdpanther, who turned to engage the Hetzer, but forgot all about the original enemy, causing the tank to expose its flanks and get eliminated by the Oorai team. She then spotted the StuG III advancing on them, and broadcasted it to her team. Unfortunately for them, it was far too late to do anything to prevent the barrage that the Ooarai team laid on her. Her screams and cries of terror and confusion upon being bombarded were heard alongside that of her teammates. Panicking due to being attacked in an asymmetrical manner, they began routing down the hill, allowing Ooarai to breakthrough from that side. To her credit however, she did manage to form a secondary defensive line, but was far too late to prevent the Ooarai tanks from getting through. The smokescreen laid down by the Char B1 also prevented any pursuit. The Panther Commander then reported the situation to Erika and Maho, which led to the former questioning, "What exactly are you guys doing?" As the Panther commander was not disabled during the rout, it can be implied that she rejoined the main tank group that advanced on Ooarai. She is not seen or heard from again in the anime. The Panther Commander attended Maho Nishizumi's Christmas Party. She was one of the first to arrive, and came to the conclusion that the other commanders were gathered so that they would be, "scolded about the blunders they committed during the Ooarai battle." Her hypothesis was accepted by the majority assembled, with the notable exception of Koume Akaboshi. Fearing the worst, the Panther Commander covered her face and started voicing her fear to the rest of the room. She then panicked even harder when she saw Erika Itsumi enter the room with a reindeer costume, fully believing that, "This was obviously a review meeting, and that their blunders had now just increased by one." However, upon realizing that Maho Nishizumi was genuinely hosting a Christmas Party, she was visibly relieved. She then participated in the ensuring activities. During the gift exchange at the party, she received a Hetzer, to which she voiced that it was, "All kinds of strange that there would be two!", as the Jagdpanther Commander already received one. The Panther Commander later attended a port leave alongside the rest of her comrades. During the search for Erika Itsumi, the Maus Commander ran into members of the Duck Team, causing a confrontation between the two schools. In the ensuring chaos, she along with the Jagdpanther Commander demanded that the crew of the Hetzer team reveal themselves, intent on their revenge. Unbeknownst to the two of them, the Student Council began sneaking away from behind their backs. The situation was defused when Erika and Miho returned. Description The Panther Commander is a medium sized girl with medium-length light brown hair and greyish-green eyes. When not wearing the Kuromorimine Sensha-do jacket and hat, she can be seen wearing the Kuromorimine school uniform. Personality The Panther Commander is, like most of her fellow commanders, cool and collected when following the plan. Especially like her counterparts, she is terrible at dealing with unexpected events, issuing conflicting orders and disregarding her original mission goals. She is prone to panicking under stress, exclaiming and literally stomping on her gunner's shoulders when she realized they had an enemy tank in her team's midst. She may also be a bit of a pessimist, as she believed that Maho had summoned them for a review meeting. However, she expressed unbridled joy when the review meeting ended up being a genuine christmas party. The Panther Commander expresses anger and fury whenever she is reminded of a Hetzer. Like several of her counterparts, she has been traumatized by her experience, and seeks revenge on the crew. Trivia * Her favorite song is the Schwarzwaldspite Girl's School Anthem. It is unknown if this is due to school patriotism, peer pressure (all her other teammates listed it as their favorites), or if she simply does not know any other songs. * She has a nasally and slightly high pitched (but somewhat cute) voice that makes it easy to identify her on the radio. Gallery Panther Stomp.png|The Panther Commander stomping on her gunner in a fit of panic. Kuromorimine Commanders Revenge.png|Panther Commander seeking her revenge on Turtle Team.